onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 April 2013
11:39 xd 11:39 you know at first I was a bit unsure about the show cause I've kinda seen some shows that like that grimm vampire stuff and some other things and bah bah bah 11:39 I like Grimm, don't you? 11:39 some of the things I've seen are a bit weird 11:39 plus a bit gross 11:40 yeah 11:41 and I missed alot of episodes of this season and I saw my mom watching the crocodile episode with rumple and his wife I didn't know at the time 11:41 where he took her heart out and forgive me I couldn't help I was a bit in stock of what I'm seeing and in my head I was saying mom what the heck are you watching 11:41 wait, you didn't watch all season two up to now? o.o 11:42 I missed alot 11:42 but I've seen episodes 1 4 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 and hopefully soon 9 11:42 yeah I know 11:42 WHAT? 11:42 omg you need to watch them 11:43 I know 11:43 I can give you the links 11:43 right nw 11:43 now 11:43 xd 11:43 so mom and sis had to tell me about help me understand about the show and etc.etc. 11:43 sis said give it a chance its not that bad its not like some other shows 11:43 she was right ;) 11:44 so, do you want the links' 11:44 ? 11:44 so I did watch a few videos most of it was rumple 11:44 did you watch season one? 11:44 plus sis and mom told me that rumple's laughs are really funny 11:44 yeah xd 11:44 on Netflix I did 11:45 oh 11:45 first giggle laugh thing he did I started laughing so hard 11:45 xd 11:45 first I was like O.O what the 11:46 then rofl 11:46 xd 11:47 the little bits I saw of this season before episode 10 aired I watched season 1 on netflix it helped me understand a bit more 11:47 yeah 11:47 and same thing when I watch the other episodes that I missed 11:47 really, let me look for a link for you to watch some episodes you've missed xd 11:47 some parts sis was warning me and telling me not to cry 11:48 I kinda did in some parts 11:48 aw 11:48 I did cry 11:48 twice 11:48 I'm glad the show isn't gross or really bloody or anything 11:49 to me that's a good thing cause some people take it to far sometimes 11:49 like most videos games now a days I don't play them cause their gross 11:49 yeah 11:49 I can't handle it very well cause I'll get sick 11:50 and I'm not joking about that 11:50 plus horror movies don't watch 11:50 only funny ones 11:51 rofl 11:51 and a lot of others I can't name now cause there are so manny 03:19 XD 03:19 and anyway, there's no chance in hell the poll team is going to use that question 03:19 hate shipping questions. 03:19 with a burning passion XD 03:21 XD 03:21 Me too 03:21 :D 03:25 i wish i could make popcorn... 03:25 XD 03:25 i have the case of the munchies right now ... 03:28 me tooooo 03:28 i have chicken ,mmmmmm 03:28 yum 03:28 i had nothing for dinner lol 03:28 i wasn't hungry :S but now i am XD 03:28 damnit 03:28 XD 03:28 that happens to me a lot too 03:32 well I'm gonna go cya tomorrow night all 03:34 hungry hungry hungry XD 03:34 grrrrrr 03:34 so get some food XD 03:34 i dunno what to eat :S 03:34 i'm afraid if i make popcorn, the smell will waft upstairs and wake certain people up XD 03:35 hey i didn't know the bot had a crown too o.o 03:36 Yeah 03:36 It has admin rights so it can do deletions and moves 03:36 i see 03:37 oh gosh i just noticed miss ginger's photo for her page XD 03:37 it looks terrible 03:37 but that's like the only image we have of her.. 03:39 so i guess it can't be helped 03:41 Yeah 03:41 I don't really know what the actress looks like to get a better one :3 03:44 XD 03:44 me eiether 03:44 *either 03:44 I guess we could get one of that same scene :3 03:46 XD 03:47 ugh i just fixed up her history summaries. gee, they were awful XD 03:47 at least it looks neater and is expanded a bit in detail... 03:49 xd Blugo is admin in the two wikis I affiliated the Once: Wonderland Wiki with 03:49 ooh 03:49 i see 03:50 Alice Madness Returns Wiki and Alice in Wonderland Wiki 03:50 alright. i am done for the night. XD going to forge for some food in the kitchen .... 03:50 yes, i see 03:50 goodnight XD 03:50 xd night 03:50 aw 03:51 brb, store time 03:51 xd Bot posted a thread 03:51 ok 05:54 aw 05:54 hey! 05:55 clean your screen, lol 05:55 did you came in when I refreshed? xd 05:55 I just did a whole ton of cleaning tho! I';m sleepy lol 05:55 XD 05:55 you have a weird wall post :3 Thread:114885 05:56 ::ignores:: >.> 05:56 XD 05:56 xd 05:57 XD 05:57 hello bot XD 05:57 lol 05:57 What is with this person's user page? 05:57 LOOL 05:57 killian and i were just discussing it :3 05:57 ^xd 05:57 GAH 05:57 ^ XD 05:57 I'm googling this "book" she lists 05:57 :o 05:57 tell us if you find anything 05:58 yup, just a wordpress site 05:58 XD 05:58 http://w2eleanorvillenamc.blogspot.com/2013/03/the-characters-of-eleanorville.html 05:58 When people list stuff like that, I always google it XD 05:58 I'm so nosey 05:59 extensive character list http://w2eleanorvilleandallmychildren.wordpress.com/category/characters/ 05:59 LOL 05:59 you just posted the same link 05:59 XD 05:59 er, almost the same link 05:59 yeah 05:59 http://w2eleanorvilleandallmychildren.wordpress.com/ 05:59 That' 05:59 s her "my website" link 05:59 XD 06:00 so she's into roleplaying 06:00 xd 06:00 but what the heck is this "Her FANTASY NOVEL WITH HER FAVOURITE HOLLYWOOD ACTORS" ? 06:00 o.o 06:00 xd 06:00 weird wording 06:01 and listing her family... 06:01 that's just uncomfortable to read lol 06:01 o.o 06:01 XD 06:02 I half expected it to be a real book 06:02 she even lists her facebook 06:02 not a wordpress site 06:02 lavendergurl ? 06:02 XD 06:02 LOL 06:02 guess whose face she has on her facebook 06:02 ? 06:02 Let me see! 06:02 stefan from vampire diaries 06:02 XD 06:02 and she's yet again under a different name. 06:03 roberta ellis 06:03 which translates to (Arani Nerehana Taiapo) ? xD wut 06:03 xd 06:03 rofl 06:03 lmao 06:03 o.O 06:04 gah too small (angry) 06:04 hello 06:05 yo yo yo 06:05 Hey 06:05 oh look (Arani Nerehana Taiapo) is a twilight fan 06:05 XD 06:05 Hi 06:05 lol i am so nosy right now 06:05 xd 06:05 changed your picture Killian 06:05 still on that 06:05 is that still the cheshire cat ? 06:05 this one is too small 06:05 xd yes 06:05 xd yes 06:06 gah alg 06:06 oh 06:06 lag* 06:10 so how is everyone 06:10 doing good 06:11 o.o 06:12 boy his internet is giving him a hard today isn't it 06:12 yea, it is 06:12 bad internet 06:20 hmmmmm i need to figure out what to eat for breakfast XD I eat so late... 06:22 hmm, it's not the internet xd 06:22 it's the computer 06:22 it was really good when I bought it 06:22 xd 06:22 now... 06:24 is there a bug on it? 06:25 or a computer virus 06:25 nope 06:25 it's just old 06:25 mine and sister's are kinda old but it doesn't do that 06:25 hmmm 06:26 each computer has it's issues ;) 06:27 true 06:30 are you freaking kidding me? Season_One?diff=180285&oldid=179119 06:31 that is the worst trivia list i have ever seen. 06:31 gusey, what the heck are you doing... 06:31 rofl 06:31 -.- 06:31 (facepalm) 10x 06:34 so... 06:35 he just decides to add this one Season_One?diff=180287&oldid=180286 06:35 XD 06:35 rofl 06:35 IT WAS THE FIRST SEASON 06:38 ugh. 06:39 i want to hear what utter has to say when she comes back :) 06:39 XD 06:39 o.o 06:40 sorry, but his edit is terrible the first time around. when he corrected it, it looks ok now, i guess. 06:40 i just wonder if the post is necessary 06:40 I don't think so.. lol it is the first season 06:40 Hey 06:40 hey 06:40 XD 06:40 greetings 06:40 (rofl) 06:40 rofl ! 06:40 I see you thought the same thing I did XD 06:40 you saw it, too, eh ? 06:40 Hi Kung 06:40 XD 06:40 So, can I ass this is the first season to feature Storybrooke 06:40 and the Enchanted Forest 06:40 and Snow White 06:40 *ask ;) 06:41 XD 06:41 rofl 06:41 add* 06:41 oh 06:41 *add ? o.o 06:41 i thought it was *ask 06:41 no, I can add to the trivia This is the first season to feature Snow White 06:41 and CHarming 06:41 and Emma 06:41 Saw it and went (facepalm) 06:41 and Henry... 06:41 ugh 06:42 EVERYTHING featured in the first season, makes that season to be the first one to feature it 06:42 of course it features Wonderland. it's the first season XD 06:42 i know, right ? 06:42 yeah 06:42 i still don't get what on earth he was thinking listing all this Season_One?diff=prev&oldid=180286 06:43 three were repeated? wtf ? 06:43 why is that information even notable ? 06:43 don't try to find a reason, it'll just make your head hurt 06:43 so if a titlecard is repeated anywhere from twice to six times, you need to list that? 06:43 ugh. 06:44 pointless trivia XD 06:44 xd 06:44 goodness XD 06:45 Episode_Titlecards 06:45 not to mention basically a repeat of what is already on that page 06:45 i don't like the repeat trivia 06:45 it's already listed what episodes the titlecard was in. why list it again ? 06:47 what do you think ? 06:47 is it worthy of staying on the page ? 06:47 on the one for the titlecards? 06:47 the titlecard trivia on the episode titlecard page 06:48 the "three titlecards have been repeated" thing 06:48 I don't really mind it, to be honest, since you can't tell the titlecards were identical just by reading what was featured on them 06:48 yeah, i guess 06:50 but for some reason, I still want to click on the episode or the "featured item" to see the titlecard XD 06:50 brb 06:54 back 06:57 yeah, it's better to see the titlecards 06:57 oh killian's gone again 06:58 hello XD 06:58 xd Hey 06:58 http://666parkavenue.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop o.o 06:58 omg 06:58 omfg 06:58 gah 06:58 xd 06:58 ? 06:59 0 admins, 0 beaurecrats 06:59 o.o 06:59 that usually means the admin demoted him or herself 06:59 oh 06:59 because the person who creates the wikia always becomes admin 06:59 right 06:59 i guess no one adopted the wikia lol 07:00 yeah 07:05 I think there never was an admin, and the person who founded the wiki worked for Wikia 07:05 oh 07:07 o.o 07:07 I think Jake wanted to adopt it once? 07:07 so how did Ouat wiki affiliate with them ? 07:07 how did we even get permission for that...? 07:07 interesting question XD 07:07 XD 07:07 xd 07:07 so weird 07:07 I was the only editor on there for a while 07:07 oh i see 07:08 but at that time, the wikis were already affiliated 07:08 oh 07:08 Gcheung28 edited there 07:08 :D 07:13 yeah, and that's why the two wikis are affiliated 07:13 http://666parkavenue.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Affiliates?action=history 07:13 ooooooooh 07:13 so she did it XD 07:14 i just asked her if the Once: Wonderland wikia and 666 Park Avenue could affiliate. 07:14 weirdly, i did ask someone in the past on the pretty little liars wikia to affiliate with the OUat wiki, but i never got a response. maybe i should ask her on the PLL wikia instead ? 07:15 oh, whoops. by "so she did it" I meant i was surprised she's the one who made the affiliate template thing 07:15 not that she said yes to the current affiliate i asked for 07:15 o.o 07:16 weird 07:16 your internet is awful, lol... 07:16 i meant killian XD 07:16 I know XD 07:16 http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AAffiliates&diff=68368&oldid=68359 07:16 xd rofl 07:17 ? 07:17 what's the history edit for ? 07:17 the affiliates template 07:17 i see 07:17 yeah, the one on here 07:17 september 26 and september 21 07:17 yep 07:17 check the date... that was after the edit on the 666 wiki 07:18 yea 07:18 so that wiki was affiliated with this one, but not vice versa for a couple of days XD 07:18 how is that even possible? 07:18 XD 07:19 maybe they added it at different times, then 07:19 and gcheung has nothing on her wall to indicate someone asked her to affiliate (unless maybe she deleted the post?) 07:19 did you ask Grace for the 666 wiki too? 07:19 yes i did 07:19 okay D: 07:19 it's the only post on her page XD 07:19 :D * 07:19 xd 07:26 hiya 07:27 xd 07:27 hey 07:28 Hi 07:28 it kinda quit on me 07:28 oh well 07:29 that's ok 08:02 test 08:02 oh ok... 08:02 test test *blows into mic * 08:02 sorry 08:02 LOL 08:03 xd 08:10 Hey 08:10 hi 08:11 hey 08:11 hello 08:11 not much going on here right now, it seems... where did everyone go? 08:11 hi 08:11 I'm here 08:12 I'm here xd 08:12 so basically, everyone sitting in front of the computer waiting for someone to write something? XD 08:12 everyone is... 08:12 xd , no, but I hear the pings 08:13 no i'm talking in pm XD 08:13 rofl rofl rofl DKH 08:13 Thread:114816#14 08:14 -.- 08:14 ....... 08:14 it's kinda obvious you support yourself, isn't it >.> 08:14 XD 08:14 xd 08:14 did i say "support yourself by giving yourself kudos" ? No XD 08:14 xd 08:14 i said to give kudos to the questions you like, but to give yourself kudos is just... 08:15 (rofl) 08:15 ridiculous. 08:15 rofl 08:15 it's like people on Facebook liking their own posts 08:15 xd 08:15 ew 08:15 that's so dumb. 08:15 why the heck would i like my own post ? 08:15 :S 08:16 lame. 08:16 xd 08:16 that's what I've been wondering every time I see someone do it 08:16 lol 08:16 sorry 08:17 oops, did Ethan Embry just tweet something that could be seen as a spoiler? 08:17 o.o ? 08:17 what did he tweet ? 08:17 test 08:17 tested 08:17 tested 08:17 what is it? :O 08:17 utter, you undid gusey's edit.... 08:17 XD 08:17 the tweet, I mean 08:17 Because it's silly 08:17 it is 08:17 :3 08:17 did you see what he added in prior to that ? 08:17 https://twitter.com/turboADHD/status/319178156751855618 08:17 It's also the first season to feature Storybrooke, and EF, and the LWM etc 08:17 let me look 08:18 yes, I think they were not features in a previous season 08:18 wut :o 08:18 I almost added all that in *g* 08:18 xd 08:18 he's gone from the show ? 08:18 he's finished? o.o 08:18 for the finale, yes 08:18 but look at the reply 08:18 https://twitter.com/turboADHD/status/319179615438512130 08:18 No he did not add stuff about the titlecards 08:18 gasp! 08:18 XD 08:18 season 3 :# 08:18 :3 08:18 yes, he did, utter. 08:18 XD 08:19 I took one glance, and rollbacked. 08:19 XD 08:19 He also did the bullets WRONG 08:19 ugh 08:19 i got to "three have been repeated..." and i said, hell. no. 08:19 XD 08:19 We have a whole page for that 08:19 i know. 08:19 -.- 08:19 He's silly 08:20 yea 08:21 Oh, Embry's done for the finale? 08:21 it appears so ? 08:21 Kung scared me for a second XD 08:21 XD 08:22 https://twitter.com/turboADHD/status/319179615438512130 08:22 I wonder if they have any ideas at all about season three yet XD 08:23 hmmmmmm 08:23 I guess Greg will survive the finale XD 08:23 well, they have a head start in planning, i guess ? 08:24 since we are only up to seeing lacey in a few weeks 08:24 I mean, I know last season, they had a powwow weekend 08:24 where they discussed stuff? 08:24 really? o.o 08:24 In like, May/Juneish 08:24 woah. 08:24 yeah, they probably will do that again this year 08:25 sometime after the Upfronts, I guess? 08:25 Yeah 08:26 I mean, of course they have ideas, but like, I wonder how much they've decided about next season specifically 08:26 I'd be surprised if they had discussed much more than how the cliffhanger will be resolved 08:27 the writers have time off right now, after all 08:28 Yeah 08:29 http://vancityfilming.com/once-upon-a-time-video-of-a-scene-from-the-season-finale/ 08:29 extremely spoilery 08:30 o.o 08:30 o.o 08:30 I' not watching that 08:30 m* 08:30 xd 08:30 i'm going XD 08:31 mmmm 08:31 OMG. 08:31 o.o 08:31 ...............!!! 08:31 O.O 08:31 i'm watching the video :O 08:31 omg. spoilers... 08:32 wow. 08:33 I hope they aren't ending the season with XXX being on that B with Y and Z 08:33 :S 08:33 i have no idea what they are doing there! 08:33 what is the intent behind that...? 08:33 ??? 08:33 Kung, I love you thank you very much for speaking in code <3 08:33 xd 08:34 hello 08:34 two people forcing a third one tow do something that person doesn't want to do? Or go somewhere? 08:34 hey 08:34 two 08:34 what happened? 08:34 or rather -w 08:34 there's a video out from the season finale filming 08:34 it's kinda spoilery 08:34 http://vancityfilming.com/once-upon-a-time-video-of-a-scene-from-the-season-finale/ 08:34 oh boy 08:35 I'm trying to think of funny things they could be saying 08:35 I wouldn't have watched in, but I accidentally saw pictures of that scene earlier 08:35 "C'mon... you only see Grandma twice a year!" 08:35 IT, not IN 08:35 what was with towards the end when XX slapped the air? or slapped YY ? 08:36 and then XYZ were running towards something? o.o 08:36 Threw something? 08:36 oh. 08:36 then it looks like they were getting room to jump? 08:36 i thought XX was slapping YY. o.o 08:36 I ship XXYY 08:36 o.o 08:36 even tho I don't know who they are xd 08:36 luckily 08:36 is that a weirdship? 08:36 08:36 Ew XD 08:36 is it'? xd 08:36 Like, looks kinda like he threw something, then they went and got room to jump into/through something 08:36 omg killian. if you only knew who i was referencing... 08:37 xd no 08:37 (rofl) 08:37 ugh. 08:37 rofl 08:37 ::thinks of more things they could be saying:: 08:37 "Come on... it's just a shot..." 08:37 XD 08:38 "It won't hurt a bit!" 08:38 H, I'm your father! 08:38 XD 08:38 XD 08:38 uh... 08:38 rofl 08:38 Sooo they're going to the enchanted forest? 08:38 We don't know that. 08:38 by boat ? o.o 08:38 It looks like they're getting on Hook's ship? 08:38 omg 08:38 That would make sense? 08:39 Judging from the episode titles, I'd say Neverland 08:39 It looked like a portal thingy to me :P 08:39 He threw something to make it visible, maybe? 08:39 no Bean magic bean 08:39 Or that 08:39 :o 08:39 Oh, true 08:39 But I was thinking of the photos we've seen with the Jolly Roger 08:39 Ooooohhhhhhhh Neverland 08:39 Man, sometimes I want to travel by magic bean -_- 08:39 if they took Henry then ohhh now I get it 08:39 maybe that's what they do to get H back? 08:40 or try to 08:40 Yeah. 08:40 so that's why Neal was there 08:40 I mean, they're at the dock, after all. 08:40 I doubt it's a bean, where would they get one? 08:40 but that could always be explained coming up though 08:40 well, Anton's in "Lacey"... 08:40 But he's throwing something CGI 08:40 Yeah, forgot about that! 08:40 which pro 08:40 oops 08:41 I was thinking in terms of what we've seen 08:41 but there's three episodes between this one and this scene 08:41 *before this scene 08:41 maybe XX and YY steal the bean and take of with H, prompting everyone else to follow on the Jolly Roger? 08:42 or maybe they take the Jolly Roger? 08:42 The scenes with everyone on it could be from later on 08:42 hmm, true 08:42 I'd believe either 08:43 but H wasn't on those pictures, I think 08:43 It would be just like XX and YY to get a bean 08:43 Well, he might have been on set, just not in that scene 08:43 But I guess a bean portal makes sense 08:43 he threw it, they backed away as the portal grew, then jumped in 08:43 but... WHY? XD 08:46 Closed out the wrong tab. 08:46 I do that all the time 08:46 maybe that's where she sent ZZ? 08:46 ZZ? 08:46 Or she makes him think that 08:46 the person who vanished 08:47 or he's just pissed? 08:47 yeah 08:47 trying to get vengeance Hook style 08:47 who is ZZ, again? lol 08:47 we're talking in code, right ? 08:48 Yeah XD S 08:48 Do all beans go to neverland? 08:48 The outsiders dad...? 08:49 If so, how did Neal get HERE, and how did Hook know that? 08:49 And doesn't neverland have magic? 08:49 so many questions! 08:49 gaaaaah 08:50 Idk but I still think Tinkerbell is involved 08:50 But I guess you could say the (bf) was still right.. Bae DID end up in a land without magic eventually 08:50 I wonder if they'll promote someone to regular if Meghan Ory's gone next season 08:50 Keegan :D 08:51 I hope not :/ 08:51 I feel like it gives false hope 08:51 I was thinking of MRJ 08:51 mmmm 08:51 I'd be down with that 08:52 I wouldn't be opposed to more Raphael either :D 08:52 Or David Anders :3 08:52 er, is this legit trivia? XD Mary_Margaret_Blanchard?diff=180298&oldid=180044 08:52 omg, FrankenCricket 08:52 it's true mm did hear that bird 08:52 but... 08:52 (frankenstien) (archie) 08:53 (frankenstein) (archie) ? 08:53 Oh, David Anders! I'd definitely be okay with that! 08:53 (frankenstein) (archie) 08:53 His tweets are pretty funny 08:53 O_o 08:53 Wasn't that cora's bird? 08:53 um, i dunno :S 08:53 i'm not even sure 08:53 i want to rollback the edit lol 08:54 I remember her with that bird on the shoulder 08:54 But it's true 08:54 she can speak with birds 08:54 at least understand 08:54 i don't like how the person wrote it, though. i'll rewrite it... 08:54 Yeah 08:54 I was gonna suggest that 08:54 but I was, uh... tweeting >.> 08:55 uh oh 08:55 <.< 08:55 ? 08:55 wait, what ? 08:55 rollback or rewrite ? 08:55 I tagged (whale) and (archie) in it.. I feel like one of them might say something XD 08:55 I'd rewrite it 08:55 ok 08:56 I'll do it 08:56 xd 08:56 Have we seen Snow White communicate with birds like that? 08:56 not to talk to them 08:56 i don't think so ? 08:56 just hear and understand 08:56 Because it seemed like, it might have been just Cora's doing 08:56 ^ 08:56 now i'm unsure :S 08:57 Because Charming made that statement in the Pilot 08:57 but that was the pilot 08:57 This is possibly the oddest conversation I've seen on here. 08:57 Like, we've seen her interact with birds, but not communicate 08:57 yea, true. 08:57 Hmmmmmmmmmmm 08:57 that's exactly what I was thinking 08:57 I interacted with cats but all they do is stare at me XD 08:58 cats do that, yes 08:58 I undid it, and left a summary 08:58 ok 08:58 Conflict? 08:58 o.o 08:58 wut 08:58 nvm 08:59 ok 08:59 http://bit.ly/SDXbi3 08:59 something wrong with that Cat 09:01 I just found something disturbing... 09:01 oh god 09:01 lol 09:02 Its a leaked picture of Regina being killed 09:02 http://tinyurl.com/TwitterleakedphtotosofOUAT-com 09:03 SIS 09:03 lol 09:03 lol today is not april fools is it? 09:03 april fools was yesterday ;) 09:03 (facepalm) xd 09:03 Was and I didn't get you guys yesterday 09:03 So... I got you today ^_^ 09:03 its always that day for sis 09:03 And man I love tiny url 09:03 XD 09:03 I actually didn't fell for it 09:03 I knew YOU wouldn't. 09:03 xd 09:03 :D 09:04 But my sister would *always does* 09:04 because I cliecked it before I read your message ;) 09:04 XD 09:04 oh yeah sis 09:04 So... you fell for it strategically. 09:05 Bowl of soup 09:05 rofl 09:05 O_o... that's your best? 09:05 I'm gonna wait 09:07 how long? 09:07 (stop) 09:07 xd 09:08 Oh brother, found a funny walking dead/grumpy cat picture XD 09:09 (rollseyes) 09:09 ah 09:09 sorry 09:09 XD 09:10 shut it 09:10 (facepalm) <---- that is the icon Shaia 09:10 the most similar to rollseyes xd 09:10 https://joindiaspora.s3.amazonaws.com/uploads/images/bfb44b3e8d6d572fa2b4.jpg 09:11 ... 09:11 XD 09:11 if that was Load he would be like I want to touch it 09:15 if your wondering Load was a Cat me and sis knew a long time ago 09:19 bbl 2013 04 02